To Storm
by Fallentail
Summary: For generations, the four cat Clans have been living together around the Lake. Now, their descendents have to face through a deadly leafbare and the killer disease called Blackcough. Diamondpaw, the ThunderClan Medicine Cat apprentice, has her paws full!


**A/N:** SO here it is!! My work in progress, The Warriors, my own version! This is "book" (I'm not going to publish this, but I'm still calling it a book xD) number one out of a series of six called "To Storm" and it features my own, difficultly made characters, story lines, etc...etc... To Storm and the other six to follow each take place SEVERAL generations after The Power of Three, and any other Warriors books to come out by Erin Hunter (I've read them all to date). I'd say it starts a good...twenty-five to thirty years after Erin Hunter's books. But that's for my own little effect to this story... SO instead of drabbling, I guess I'd better just hop to it xDD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Warriors, for it is written by Erin Hunter, and she/they are amazing in their turn. However, every CHARACTER not mentioned in the original books **I OWN**. And would much appreciate if they/the storylines/plots were NOT stolen for any reason.

My name's Fallentail, and StarClan thanks you for reading this!! Don't forget to review, please!!

**

* * *

**

**Warriors: Book One**

**To Storm**

**Allegiances**

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader Spottedstar**—black and white she-cat with a brown patch on her left ear

**Deputy ****Tawnytail**—tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes and a lanky frame

**Medicine Cat Rainpelt**—tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes and a white-tipped tail

** Apprentice,** **Diamondpaw**

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

** Hawkfur**—brown-furred tom with amber eyes and white-tipped paws

** Bramblestripe**—brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

** Apprentice, Mousepaw**

** Foxtail**—orange-and-brown tom with very strange purple eyes

** Firepelt**—dark orange she-cat with bright green eyes

** Apprentice, Rabbitpaw**

** Leopardpelt**—unusual she-cat with black fur and brown spots

** Stormfoot**—smoky gray tom with blue eyes

** Fireflower**—bright orange she-cat with a flower-shaped brown marking around her left eye

**Apprentices **(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** Diamondpaw**—Small white she-cat with a black diamond shape on her chest, blue eyes, and black-tipped paws and tail

** Mousepaw**—Dusky brown tom with a skinny tail

** Rabbitpaw**—Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** Leaftail**—tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

** Sunlight**—bright yellow she-cat with dark green eyes

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

** Wrinkledtail**—oldest cat in ThunderClan with a naturally wrinkled pelt, former Medicine Cat

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader Icestar**—pure white tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy ****Stormspot**—pale blue-gray tom with orange eyes

** Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Medicine Cat Brightstream**—all-black she-cat with amber eyes

** Apprentice, Fernpaw**

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

** Mossheart**—tortoiseshell she-cat with long fur

** Firewind**—orange-spotted black tom with green eyes

** Apprentice, Tawnypaw**

** Ferntail**—small brown-and-white she-cat

** Mossfur**—black-and-brown tom-cat with amber eyes

** Patchfur**—tom-cat with blue eyes and black-and-brown fur

** Thornshadow**—large tom with incredibly sharp claws and green eyes

** Speedclaw**—small, sleek blue-gray she-cat with long claws and green eyes

** Spottedstone**—white tom-cat with black spots and gray eyes

** Apprentice, Ashpaw**

**Apprentices **(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** Swiftpaw**—silvery she-cat with amber eyes

** Fernpaw**—Small reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes

** Tawnypaw**—tortoiseshell she-cat with abnormally large claws

** Ashpaw**—siamese tom with pale blue eyes

**Queens **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** Specklecoat**—small brown she-cat with orange spots

** Leafpelt**—tortoiseshell she-cat with striking pale white eyes

** Spottedear**—white she-cat with yellow eyes and a black spot on her left ear

** Ripplepelt**—all black, semi-fluffy she-cat with blue eyes

** Mudheart**—all brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

** Foggyeyes**—young yellow-and-brown tom-cat, retired early due to failing sight

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader Crystalstar**—all white she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Deputy Dappledmoss**—pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

**Medicine Cat Icefur**—brown-eyed tom-cat with silvery fur that reflects as pale blue in the sunlight

** Apprentice, Hawktail**

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

** Mudclaw**—broad-shouldered brown-furred tom with green eyes

** Snowstorm**—all white she-cat with blue eyes

** Apprentice, Wildpaw**

** Rainstorm**—smoky-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

** Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

** Mudpuddle**—large brown tom with brown eyes

** Tigerfang**—massive tabby tom with fangs that stick out the corners of his mouth

** Apprentice, Robinpaw**

** Mosswhisker**—large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

** Lionwhisker**—big, golden-brown tom-cat with thick neck fur and dark green eyes

**Apprentices **(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** Hawktail**—large brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

** Wildpaw**—small, brown-striped tom with amber eyes

** Ravenpaw**—small black tom-cat with brown eyes

** Robinpaw**—small, reddish-brown she-cat with gentle blue eyes

**Queens **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** Starlingfeather**—black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

** Rainshine**—Small, black she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

** Mudshadow**—large brown tom with black-tipped paws

** Rippedear**—small tabby tom with a shredded right ear

** Mosstooth**—black tabby tom with brown eyes

** Tornbelly**—small, young tortoiseshell she-cat with large scars on her stomach, retired early due to her horrid injuries

**_WindClan_**

**Leader Mudstar**—massive brown tabby tom with gold eyes

**Deputy Spottedtail**—small tortoiseshell she-cat with a spotted tail

** Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

**Medicine Cat Brightshadow**—all black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

** Apprentice, Starrypaw**

**Warriors **(Toms and she-cats without kits)

** Blackstorm**—Pure black tom-cat with black eyes

** Volepelt**—Pale gray tom with blue eyes

** Spottedfoot**—White she-cat with spotted-brown paws

** Iceshadow**—all white tom-cat with black eyes

** Apprentice, Windpaw**

** Crimsonpelt**—dark red-colored tom-cat with black paws, ears and tail

** Flameheart**—dark orange tom with emerald eyes

** Apprentice, Oakpaw**

** Mudsplash**—cream-colored tom with brown markings on his face, neck, chest, shoulders, front legs and front paws

** Jaggedrock**—gray-and-white tom with gray-blue eyes

** Squirrelshadow**—brown-and-black she-cat with amber eyes

** Hawkpond**—black tom with amber eyes

** Whitestripe**—black she-cat with a thick, pure white ring around her stomach

** Sunshine**—all yellow she-cat with brown eyes

**Apprentices **(More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** Thunderpaw**—golden brown tom-cat with crimson eyes

** Starrypaw**—Smoky gray she-cat with yellow flecks

** Windpaw**—Pale gray she-cat with white flecks

** Oakpaw**—Brown tabby tom with white on his muzzle, paws and stomach

**Queens **(She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** Blueheart**—Silver-blue she-cat with bright blue eyes

** Dappleheart**—Tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely spotted coat

** Breezeboulder**—Smoky gray she-cat with silvery eyes

**Elders **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)

** Earthquake**—Dusky brown, massive tom-cat with black eyes

**_LightningClan_**

**Leader Electricstar**—large, golden-yellow tom with amber eyes

**Deputy Boltzap**—Dusty yellow she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat Stormeyes**—small, pale yellow she-cat with one blue eye, and one gold eye

**Warriors** (Toms and she-cats without kits)

** Lionbelly**—massive tom with a yellow-and-white pelt and gold eyes

** Dandelionshadow**—Yellow she-cat with black and brown spots

**_Rogues_**

** Ashpaw**—A small siamese tom with big blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

** Rubypaw**—a dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

**_Other Animals_**

** Todd**—A large white-and-orange fox that has been hanging around Clan territories for countless generations. Suspiciously, he can communicate perfectly with the cats, and even knows and speaks with StarClan. His past is a mystery to every cat, but he has an odd, blue star-shaped patch on his left flank. His nickname for himself is "StarClan's loyal messenger."


End file.
